


Задание: спасти семью

by PriestSat, WTF Cyberpunk 2021 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Apocalypse, Don’t copy to another site, Drama, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death, Out of Character, Romance, Science Fiction, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat/pseuds/PriestSat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/WTF%20Cyberpunk%202021
Summary: В результате экологической катастрофы человечество очутилось на грани вымирания. Выдающиеся специалисты в разных сферах знаний, гении и здоровые дети включены в программу криогенной заморозки. Инспектор Лестрейд смирился с тем, что он в эту программу не попадет. Само собой, у Майкрофта другие планы по этому поводу.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Задание: спасти семью

То, что миру пришел конец, стало понятно ближе к началу зимы. Природа стремительно погибала, на планете остались редкие островки лесов. Все медленно, но верно задыхались.

В особняке Майкрофта Холмса было полно воздуха, пригодного для дыхания. Очистители работали круглосуточно.

— Год назад на высшем уровне было принято решение провести выборку среди населения, — негромко говорил Майкрофт, прикрыв глаза. Он сидел в гостиной, напротив расположился Лестрейд. — Избранных подвергнут криогенной заморозке. Проводили многолетние эксперименты, которые закончились стопроцентным успехом. Кстати, проверяли бионические протезы, способны они перенести заморозку или нет. Оказалось, что да. Перенесли и функциональность не потеряли.

— И кто же эти избранные? — усмехнулся Грег. — Дай догадаться. М-м, кто побогаче?

— Разумеется. А также те, кто сможет построить цивилизацию с нуля. Когда планета восстановится.

— Да ты сам в это веришь? — насмешливо спросил Грег. — Разве после того, что мы сделали с Землей, она восстановится? Вряд ли.

Ему стало не по себе. Да, он знал, что не дотянет до старости. Профессия располагала к преждевременной смерти. А теперь и подавно не доживет до пенсии, как и подавляющее количество населения планеты.

Сотни трупов каждый день сгребали в общие ямы, не было времени на индивидуальные похороны. Кое-где священники проводили обряды над братскими могилами, но в итоге и сами туда попадали. Словно из Средних Веков явилась Черная смерть.

Проблема перенаселения была кардинально решена. Только некому было жить в опустевших домах.

— Верю. По прогнозам...

— Перестань. — Грег бросил быстрый взгляд на окно, за которым колыхался ядовитый туман. Стоило хотя бы полчаса подышать этой влажной массой, как легкие забивались слизью, и человек мог сразу отправляться на кладбище, минуя больницу. — Кто включен в программу спасения?

— Мой брат.

— Доктор Уотсон?

— Он врач, поэтому я правдами и неправдами поместил его в программу. Роуз Уотсон полностью здорова, поэтому тоже отправится в заморозку.

— Понятно. — Грег подавил вздох. — И когда их подвергнут этой процедуре?

— Процесс запустили два дня назад. Секретность соблюдается, поэтому слухи не распространились, что к лучшему. Ты же понимаешь, что начнется. 

— Восстание. В хранилища будут пробиваться с боем.

— Да.

— Что будет потом?

— Создан своего рода Ноев ковчег с животными, птицами, рыбами и прочими тварями. Запасы семян. В нашем распоряжении будут все знания мира, хранилища материалов, робототехника. 

— Научная фантастика воплощается в реальность. — Грегу становилось все больше не по себе. И он постарался ничем это не выдать.

— Да. — Майкрофт наконец посмотрел на него. — Я тоже отправлюсь в заморозку. Послезавтра в десять ноль-ноль.

— Кто бы сомневался, — Грег даже смог улыбнуться. — Твой гениальный ум обязан участвовать в возрождении цивилизации. Не забудь прихватить Антею и хотя бы пару телохранителей. Если их услуги не понадобятся, то парней можно будет использовать как племенных быков.

— Грубо, но рационально. — Майкрофт не сводил с него глаз.

— Что ж, спасибо за информацию. — Грег встал. — Мне пора. Преступления по-прежнему совершаются, я не могу уйти с поста. Хотя в последние дни постоянно думаю, а стоит ли так делать. Полиция бессильна, вокруг анархия.

— Я могу сказать, что без тебя не отправлюсь в заморозку, — проговорил Майкрофт. — Ты начнешь меня переубеждать.

— Начну. Из нас двоих ты точно заслуживаешь жизни. — Грег снова сел. — Мне не хочется умирать до конца. Но я давно это делаю, ты знаешь, я почти привык.

Почти все его коллеги обзавелись искусственными конечностями, засунули себе в головы чипы, усовершенствовались как могли. Грег избегал подобных изменений, но изменения все-таки его настигли.

Он получил множественные травмы, несовместимые с жизнью, из-за взрыва. Простая случайность, даже не связанная с его работой. В доме, где Грег снимал квартиру, одному из соседей пришла в голову «гениальная» мысль покончить с собой. Он включил духовку, улегся на пол кухни. В итоге взрыв разнес не только его жилье, но и половину квартиры Лестрейда.

Благодаря Майкрофту Грега буквально вытащили с того света. Провели массу операций, вживили массу имплантов. Реабилитация заняла больше месяца. Грег никак не мог привыкнуть, по его словам, «к посторонним вещам» в своем теле. И сейчас, спустя пять лет, он все еще испытывал дискомфорт, порой довольно сильный.

— Нельзя привыкнуть к смерти. — Майкрофт, болезненно скривив губы, по-прежнему пристально смотрел на Грега. — Водитель доставит тебя в Скотланд-Ярд. Ты ведь там оставил свою машину.

Когда-то Грег отказывался от такой услуги со стороны Майкрофта. Брал такси, чтобы доехать от его особняка на работу или домой, если до этого за ним присылали «Ягуар».

Когда-то Грег боялся пересудов за спиной, но вскоре нашел в себе силы успокоиться. В конце концов всем рот не заткнешь, всем не угодишь. К тому же больше ничего от Майкрофта Грег не получал. Ни дорогих подарков, не улучшенных условий жизни. Отказывался наотрез. 

Майкрофт предложил устроить повышение по службе. Грег резко сказал «нет». И продолжил занимать свой кабинет и свою должность.

Он с Майкрофтом так и не стали жить вместе. Регулярно встречались, но Грег знал, что его съемная квартирка не для таких как Майкрофт Холмс. А старинный особняк точно не для Грега. Он там терялся, как в лабиринте, смеялся, что портреты на стенах следят за ним.

«Я не альфонс, не приживалка, не любовница высокопоставленного чиновника. Довольствуюсь тем, что есть. Мне хватает», — сказал он, когда Майкрофт попытался настоять на переезде.

Когда-то Майкрофт заикнулся о браке, но Грег и от этого отказался: «К чему условности? Разве нам плохо без росписи на бумажке? Наследство? Господь милосердный, Майкрофт, твои деньги меня никак не интересуют, поверь. И, скорее всего, это я не доживу до старости. Мои драные носки в качестве наследства тебе точно не пригодятся».

Но теперь смерть была повсюду. И Грег ничуть не преувеличивал, сказав, что полиция бессильна перед сходящими с ума людьми. Он с подчиненными создавали видимость власти, но сама власть рухнула по всему миру.

Майкрофт провел его к выходу, погладил по спине, будто стряхивал что-то.

— Будь осторожен, — только и сказал перед тем, как открыть дверь тамбура.

Грег кивнул. В тамбуре надел маску, скрывающую лицо, включил подачу кислорода.

У ворот его ждал черный «Ягуар». В салоне воздух был очищенным, слегка ароматизированным.

Во время поездки он попросил водителя немного изменить маршрут.

— На Бейкер-стрит, пожалуйста. Я потрачу минут десять, не больше, — сказал Грег. Водитель не стал уточнять, повернул по нужному адресу, припарковался у груды сожженных машин.

Грег подошел к двери, нажал на звонок. Почти сразу дверь открылась, Грег вошел сначала в небольшой тамбур, счистил с обуви грязь. Потом его пропустили к лестнице.

Воздух был немного спертым, но вполне приемлемым. Грег отключил маску. Поднялся в квартиру Шерлока. Его встретил доктор Уотсон:

— Добрый день. Хорошо, что заглянули в гости.

Грег присел на диван. В колене щелкнул сустав, который давно надо было привести в порядок. Грегу не хотелось, чтобы в нем копались, как в моторе машины, например. Поэтому старательно игнорировал резкий металлический звук.

— Грегори. — Из кухни выглянул Шерлок. — Добрый день.

— Майкрофт мне обо всем рассказал. — Грег оглянулся. — А где малышка?

— Ее уже отправили в Центр заморозки, — ответил Джон. — Наша с Шерлоком очередь завтра.

— Это правильно. — Грег улыбнулся. — Майкрофт тоже присоединится к вам.

— Да. — Шерлок занял свое излюбленное кресло. — А ты?

— Я не гений, как Холмсы, не молод, во мне, — Грег приподнял левую руку, полностью замененную бионической, — куча железяк. Я лучше здесь останусь, присмотрю за городом.

— Это верная смерть, Грегори, — не выдержал Джон. 

— Перестаньте, — Грег отмахнулся от него. — Я как-то умер, оказалось, совсем не страшно. Всегда можно повторить.

— Как вы собрались это сделать? — Шерлок настороженно посмотрел на него.

— Подышу полной грудью в парке, легкие-то до сих пор мои. Погуляю без маски по городу. — Грег улавливал всю мимику на лице Шерлока — глазные импланты обеспечивали суперзрение. — Спасибо за сочувствие.

— Я не... — Шерлок осекся. — Я бы хотел, чтобы ты был с нами. 

— Неужели Майкрофт не смог выбить для вас место? — удивился Джон. — Вы же отличный полицейский, разве это не заслуга?

— Вас бы тоже оставили здесь, не будь вы врачом. — Грег усмехнулся. — Вы не молоды, у вас проблемы со здоровьем. Если бы не Шерлок, то даже для вашей дочери не было бы места в Центре.

— Жестоко, — Джон смутился. — Но справедливо.

— Ну что же. — Грег поднялся. — Был рад с вами повидаться. Посидел бы подольше, но пообещал водителю не задерживаться. Надо вернуться в Ярд, а то ребята там совсем духом упали.

Первым его обнял Джон, крепко, похлопывая по спине, бормоча «мне жаль, Грегори».

Шерлок заметно колебался, но все же подошел к Грегу.

— Прошу прощения за свое отвратительное поведение, — выдавил он из себя. — Для меня было честью работать с вами, Грегори.

— Спасибо, Шерлок. — Грег протянул живую руку, чтобы ощутить настоящее рукопожатие. — Спасибо. Ты хороший человек. Надеюсь, ты поможешь начать все сначала.

Не удержался, притянул к себе Шерлока, обнял. 

— Удачи в будущем.

***

В Скотланд-Ярде, как и говорил Грег, царило полное уныние. Ряды служащих сильно поредели, многие бросали заявление об увольнении на стол начальству, чистая формальность. Их никто не останавливал.

Грег вошел в свой кабинет, чувствуя бесконечную усталость. Ему давно казалось, что он проживает один длинный монотонный день. Точнее, ночь без проблеска света и надежды.

Он снял пальто из водонепроницаемой ткани, стянул с волос шапку. Скорее по привычке, чем по надобности, прочитал отчеты о вчерашнем дне. Убийства, грабежи, самоубийства, насилие.

И на краю сознания проскользнула идея прекратить это все прямо сейчас.

Пикнул телефон, доставив сообщение от Майкрофта: «Спасибо, что навестил Шерлока и Джона». Грег улыбнулся, написал: «Не за что. Был чертовски рад их увидеть».

Он все ждал, что в кабинет войдет Донован, но из мертвых не все возвращаются. Грег устал считать потери, проще было запомнить живых. Да и те постепенно исчезали. Будто таяли в проклятом тумане.

Он бездумно смотрел на выключенный монитор, постукивая бионическим пальцем по столу. Протезы были идеальными, но Грег так и не принял их как часть себя.

«А что если открыть окно? — он покачал головой в ответ на собственные мысли. — Вот когда Майкрофт отправится в Центр, тогда и открою».

***

Майкрофт позвонил вечером следующего дня.

— Не хочу я с тобой прощаться, — ответил Грег на приглашение приехать. — Извини, но это превыше моих сил. Так что попрощаемся так.

— Грегори, — голос Майкрофта прозвучал непривычно жалобно. — Пожалуйста.

— Перестань.

— Грегори, — Майкрофт говорил так тихо, что если бы Грег приложил телефон к левому, обычному уху, то ничего бы не разобрал. — Я останусь.

— Обойдемся без сентиментальности. Мы ведь как-то без нее обходились, не так ли?

— Тебе нравится, когда я унижаюсь?

— Узнаю обычного Майкрофта Холмса. Лед в голосе, командные нотки.

— Приезжай ко мне немедленно.

— Да зачем тебе это?

— Прекрати препираться, Грегори, и немедленно приезжай ко мне! Иначе тебя привезут! — отчеканил Майкрофт и положил трубку.

Грег представил, как группа захвата вламывается в управление, как его вытаскивают из кабинета, ведут по коридорам. 

«А наручники наденут? Или мешок на голову? Придется ехать».

Но сначала Грег отправился в соседний отдел, где устроили небольшую вечеринку. Точнее, банальную попойку, забив на все звонки и сообщения.

Он видел, что больше половины из его коллег на грани смерти. Судорожный кашель, восковая бледность, постоянные головокружения, тошнота, потеря веса. Грегу даже стало неудобно за свой более-менее нормальный вид.

Вечеринка была грустной, кто-то изредка пытался шутить. Люди хотели алкоголем заглушить страх перед близким концом, но в итоге им стало только хуже.

Грег выпил пару порций виски и незаметно ушел.

Раньше он бы не позволил себе сесть за руль после выпивки, даже такой ничтожной дозы. Но сейчас всем было наплевать на правила.

Ворота на въезде на территорию особняка Майкрофта были распахнуты настежь. Грег оставил машину почти перед самым домом. Очевидно, что Майкрофт его ждал: едва Грег поднял руку, чтобы нажать на звонок, как дверь открылась.

Оставив пальто, шапку и маску в прихожей после тамбура, Грег прошел в гостиную.

Майкрофт был там, сидел в кресле, удерживая в исхудавших пальцах бокал с коньяком. Время было такое, что никто не оставался прежним.

— Хорошо, что ты все-таки приехал. — Он величественным жестом предложил Грегу широкий выбор алкоголя. 

— Спасибо, я уже с коллегами выпил. — Грег занял свое привычное место на диване. — Что тебе нужно? Прощание в романтическом стиле?

— Избавь от такого. — Майкрофт поставил бокал на столик. — Центры криогенной заморозки разбросаны по всему миру. Попасть туда довольно сложно, никто посторонний войти не сможет. Пришлось пообещать обслуживающему персоналу, что их тоже заморозят. Чтобы исключить бунт. Даже выделили необходимое количество капсул. Но ты же понимаешь, что не все работники пригодны для жизни в будущем?

Грег выжидающе смотрел на него.

— Я отобрал нужных. Остальные будут ликвидированы. Поэтому остаются пустые капсулы. 

— И?

— Ты можешь занять одну из них.

— И?

— Завтра в шесть ноль-ноль мы прибудем в Центр, пройдем очистку и нас погрузят в анабиоз.

— С чего ты взял, что я соглашусь?

— Да ни с чего. — Майкрофт улыбнулся. — Я знаю, что ты умеешь упираться почти как Шерлок. До победного конца, даже вопреки здравому смыслу. Поэтому прости, но я вынужден прибегнуть к крайней мере.

Послышался легкий хлопок, будто в соседней комнате лопнул воздушный шарик. В следующую секунду Грег ощутил едва заметный укол в области затылка, а через пять секунд его живые части тела перестали подчиняться. Грег упал бы на пол, но протезом сумел удержаться за спинку дивана. Дерево треснуло под давлением пальцев.

— Да, этого я не учел, — с досадой произнес Майкрофт. — Не пытайся разговаривать, не получится. Знаю, ты меня сейчас остро ненавидишь. Но я делаю это из-за любви к тебе. Да, я сентиментален.

Он сел рядом с Грегом.

— Прости, если сможешь, — ласково продолжил, — но я в самом деле не хочу тебя отпускать. Ты сказал, что не можешь со мной проститься, так вот, я тоже на это не способен.

Грег тяжело дышал, все еще хватаясь за спинку дивана. Постепенно им полностью овладела слабость, пальцы разжались. Грег в полусне видел, как Майкрофт сделал ему вторую инъекцию, после чего сознание угасло.

***

Его разбудили перед тем, как поместить в капсулу, чтобы проверить жизненные показатели. Проверкой занимались двое: молодые девушка и парень, одетые в белую униформу.

— Где... Майкрофт, — просипел Грег, не имея сил вырваться из ремней, которыми был пристегнут к каталке. 

Вокруг были установлены капсулы криогенной заморозки, многие уже работали, о чем свидетельствовало плавная смена данных на панелях.

— Мистер Холмс сейчас прибудет, — ответил парень.

«Этого точно возьмут в будущее».

У Грега жутко кружилась голова, под ложечкой тянуло, все тело было ватным. Собственно говоря, Грег толком его и не ощущал.

— Показатели в пределах нормы, — отрапортовала девушка. — Объект готов к заморозке.

— Я хочу увидеть Майкрофта, — Грег приподнялся как мог. — Пожалуйста. 

— Придется подождать. — Девушка надавила ему на грудь, заставляя лечь. — Не сопротивляйтесь.

— Я не объект, — проворчал он. — Меня зовут Грегори Лестрейд.

Ждать совсем не хотелось, но иного выхода не предвиделось. Грегу пришлось лежать и слушать разговоры персонала. Им не терпелось закончить работу и забраться в капсулы.

— Грегори, — в поле зрения появился Майкрофт в халате. Грег отлично помнил этот халат. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Паршиво.

— Все показатели в пределах нормы, — повторила девушка.

— У моего супруга дурное настроение. — Майкрофт жестом велел персоналу отойти. — Прости, Грег, но я был вынужден так поступить.

— Что-то не припоминаю нашей свадьбы.

«Кажется, я могу шевелить протезом, а что, если разорвать ремни, разнести тут все к чертовой матери?»

— Я нарушил много законов, чтобы ты оказался здесь. Кто-то даже погиб, но я не уверен в этом. — Майкрофт положил ладонь ему на голову. — Потом будешь меня ненавидеть. Я разрешаю даже дать мне в нос. Только живой рукой, иначе череп проломишь.

— Мы можем и не проснуться.

— Не все ли равно, как умереть? А так у нас есть шанс. — Майкрофт наклонился к Грегу. — Пора прощаться. Двойных капсул не изобрели, но мы будем рядом.

— Аж во рту приторно стало.

— Я тебя люблю.

— До встречи.

«Господи, как же страшно».

Грега уложили в капсулу, подключили к системе жизнеобеспечения.

«Ничего нормального ему и не сказал. Болван, вот кто я такой».

***

Пробуждение было похоже на удар под дых. Первое время Грег ничего не видел и не слышал. Кто-то вытащил его из капсулы, что-то с ним делал. Он валялся безвольной куклой, даже думать был не в состоянии.

Глазные импланты восстановились первыми. Грег увидел, что почти все капсулы открыты, но вскоре ощутил едва уловимый запах разложения.

Вокруг хлопотали люди в экзокостюмах, которые позволяли им без проблем двигаться.

Грега уложили на каталку, в соседнем зале устроили в крохотном отсеке, где было место лишь для узкой койки. Время от времени к нему заходила обслуга, Грега кормили, поили, двигали его живыми рукой и ногой, усаживали, делали массаж, мыли, помогали оправиться и постоянно проверяли проклятые показатели.

Постепенно зал заполнялся проснувшимися. Грега начали выводить из отсека, ставили на тренажеры, заставляли выполнять комплексы упражнений. Его тело почти наполовину состоящее из искусственных частей, восстанавливалось намного быстрее, чем тела обычных людей. Все еще испытывая полную апатию, он все же тренировался.

Вокруг были незнакомцы. Обалдевшие от длительного сна без сновидений, совершенно не представляющие, что их ждет снаружи. Обслуга не отвечала ни на один вопрос, а если кто-то начинал буянить, требуя ответов, то получал дозу успокоительного.

— Ради вашего же блага, — прозвучало в динамике, — вы должны вести себя спокойно. Как только ваше состояние стабилизируется, вас поднимут на поверхность. Наберитесь терпения.

Питание было безвкусным, но придавало сил. Понемногу Грег пришел в былую форму.

Спустя некоторое время все тот же голос в динамике сухо объяснил выжившим, почему часть замороженных погибли в капсулах. Причины были разнообразными. Кого разбил инсульт, кто вдруг проснулся и тщетно попытался выбраться. Сердечные приступы, отказ почек, вышедшее из строя оборудование, да и просто необъяснимые смерти.

Попасть в зал с капсулами Грег никак не мог. Двери открывались в одну сторону — чтобы впустить каталку с проснувшимся человеком.

Он по-прежнему ничего не знал о Майкрофте, как не знал о Шерлоке и докторе Уотсоне.

— Через десять часов вас выведут на поверхность, — прозвучал привычный голос, от которого всех передергивало. — Вам выдадут одежду и обувь. Распределят номера домов, в которых вы будете проживать. Позже вы получите подробные инструкции о дальнейшей жизни.

«Может, я все-таки там его найду». 

Грег ни с кем не собирался делиться своими переживаниями, хотя успел перезнакомиться с парой десятков человек. Он умел располагать к себе, поэтому без проблем налаживал контакты.

На вопрос «Как ты попал в программу? У тебя столько заменителей в теле» Грег отвечал одно и то же: «Без малейшего понятия». Размахивать именем Холмса он не собирался и был благодарен Майкрофту, что тот, устраивая фиктивный брак, не сделал свою фамилию общей. Из-за Шерлока эта фамилия была чересчур известной.

Люди переоделись в одинаковую одежду: футболки и полотняные штаны, разница была только в расцветке. Кто-то из женщин потребовал платье, мужчины заговорили о костюмах или джинсах. Все были недовольны своим внешним видом.

Грег не стал ныть по поводу одежды. Она была чистой, удобной, кроссовки не жали. Что еще было нужно?

Всем раздали сумки через плечо: средства личной гигиены, два комплекта белья, бутылка с водой, пакет с питательными снеками, похожими на сухой корм для животных.

По приказу голоса люди разбились на группы по десять и начали проходить к лифтам.

Все молчали. Тишина была невыносимой. 

Наконец лифт остановился. Двери разъехались, и Грег увидел перед собой пустой ангар. Никаких ржавых деталей, никакой плесени, все было новым, хоть и пыльным.

Следуя стрелкам, нарисованным красной краской на полу, люди покинули ангар.

И Грег не удержался от радостного восклицания, ощутив теплый ветерок, наполненный запахом цветов и зеленой травы.

Он находился на опушке леса. Деревья, чуть выше Грега, слышалось пение птиц. Грег нерешительно шагнул на тропинку, проложенную через поле, заросшее высоченной травой

К группе, в которой был Грег, подошел мужчина, бейджик на груди гласил: «Фил Джонс, координация».

— Пожалуйста, следуйте направо. Потом от перекрестка без затруднений попадете к своим домам в поселении Лондон.

Грег был готов бежать, но силой заставил себя успокоиться.

«Где же Холмсы, неужели не выжили? И Джон, и его маленькая дочка, где они могут быть?»

На горизонте темнели какие-то здания, возможно, руины города. Грег не знал, где находится, соответственно, что это за город, тоже не знал. Еще ему было видно поселение в долине: двухэтажные дома в окружении деревьев.

Грег с остальными дошел до перекрестка, где высился столб с указателями: «Поселение Лондон», «Поселение Манчестер» и так далее. Спустились с небольшого холма, и наконец ступили на каменистую дорогу.

Перед домами были установлены таблички с именами. Постепенно спутники Грега отставали, и он в конце концов остался один.

— Вам помочь? — К нему приблизилась женщина («Бет Смит, координация»). — Не можете найти свой дом? Я вам помогу. Как вас зовут?

— Грегори Лестрейд.

Она сверилась с записями в блокноте.

— Отсюда отсчитайте три дома и попадете в свой. Если понадобится помощь, то обращайтесь. На моем доме есть вывеска: центр координации. Мы доступны круглосуточно. Возьмите, — она вручила ему простые механические часы. — Чтобы ориентироваться во времени. Позже всем раздадут гаджеты.

— Спасибо, — сказал Грег. — Вы мне очень помогли.

Перед нужным домом была табличка. Пять имен в ряд.

Джон Уотсон  
Роуз Уотсон  
Шерлок Холмс  
Майкрофт Холмс  
Грегори Лестрейд

Обычное модульное строение, ничего выдающегося.

Он нажал на самую обычную ручку, дверь открылась, Грег попал в прихожую. В доме немного пахло пластиком, а еще деревом и готовой едой. На вешалке висели куртки, дождевики, на подставке для обуви стояли ботинки и резиновые сапоги. Отдельная вешалка для детских вещей.

Навстречу Грегу выскочил доктор Уотсон, обнял, прослезился.

— Да ты в отличной форме! — Он окинул Грега взглядом. — Выкладывался на тренажерах, да? Я пытался отлынивать, Шерлок тоже, как-то не до тренировок было. Ничего не хотелось делать. Роуз! Не надо дергать штору! Извини, Грег, я должен...

— Да, конечно. — Грег помахал дочери Джона. Она была слишком увлечена тем, что старалась достать котенка, который залез на штору. Поэтому даже не посмотрела на Грега.

Он заглянул в комнату напротив комнаты Джона. Такая же обстановка: кровать, стол, стул, шкаф. Без изысков, все просто, даже топорно.

— Там Шерлок живет, — объяснил Джон. — Но сейчас он отправился в соседний поселок. 

— Неужели преступление? — ухмыльнулся Грег. 

— Нет. Ему скучно. Твоя комната на втором этаже. Но Майкрофта там нет. — Джон увидел, как изменилось лицо Грега, и поспешил добавить: — Он на собрании управления поселком. Господи, Грегори, успокойся. С ним все в порядке.

— Я очнулся. — Грег присел на ступеньку. — И не нашел Майкрофта. Он ведь обманом поместил меня в программу. Я не должен был в нее попасть ни под каким предлогом. Он умудрился устроить нам брак, только чтобы я выжил.

— Я не знал об этом. — Джон вздохнул. — И что теперь будем делать? Перезапустили планету, но себя-то не перезапустишь. Боюсь, что я пессимист, но ничего хорошего от будущего не жду. Так, пора искать психотерапевта.

— Теперь можно без маски на улицу выйти. — Грег снял сумку. 

— Да, понимаю. Я как одержимый постоянно торчал снаружи, не мог надышаться. — Котенок с диким мяуканьем пробежал по коридору, за ним бежала Роуз. — Черт возьми, Роуз Уотсон, оставь животное в покое! И где ты только его нашла! Откуда вообще эти кошки взялись? Их что, тоже заморозили? Тогда где собаки?

Роуз, хохоча, выскочила во двор и начала нарезать круги, выкрикивая считалку.

Сгорая от нетерпения, Грег отправился на поиски управления, предположив, если оно ему не попалось по пути, то, значит, находится гораздо дальше. «Примитивные рассуждения», сказал бы Шерлок, выдав при этом порцию оскорблений. 

Здание управления обнаружилось через девять домов. Там собралась небольшая толпа, все расселись на карематах. Перед трехэтажным домом стоял Майкрофт и что-то вещал. Неподалеку маячила Антея собственной персоной, занося пометки в планшет. За ней стояли двое крепких парней с характерной внешностью охранников особо важной персоны.

Все повернулись, чтобы узнать причину, по которой мистер Холмс прервал вдохновенную речь насчет будущего.

— Извините, я опоздал, — сказал Грег. — Впрочем, меня не оповестили.

— Собрание было запланировано вчера, вы прибыли сегодня, детектив-инспектор Лестрейд. Вас не успели оповестить. И, предваряя вопросы, да, у нас будет полиция. Потому что человеческую натуру нельзя изменить, и со временем мы столкнемся с правонарушениями. — Майкрофт выглядел представительно даже в футболке. — Детектив-инспектор Лестрейд, как заслуженный специалист с большим стажем, выступит координатором. Послезавтра в его распоряжение поступит здание участка, которое сейчас подготавливают. Среди населения будет проведен опрос, а затем отбор для службы в полиции. — Он глянул в блокнот. — С вашего позволения, детектив-инспектор, я закончу свою речь.

После окончания собрания Майкрофт выдал указания Антее, переговорил с охраной.

Грег терпеливо ждал, прислонившись к дереву.

— Ну что же, — Майкрофт приблизился к нему, — работа кипит. Техника задействована, нужно начинать строить нормальные дома, заводы, фабрики, осваивать...

— Перестань, а? — Грег ткнул его пальцем в бок. — Хватит. Ты будто не рад меня видеть.

— Не при людях, — предостерегающе сказал Майкрофт. — Я должен олицетворять власть, а не...

— Если не перестанешь, то я тебя обниму и начну целовать, — пообещал Грег. — А потом мы уйдем в закат. Занавес. Девочки рыдают, мальчики тоже.

Майкрофт открыл рот и закрыл.

— Вот и правильно, помолчи. Я еще охренеть как зол на тебя. Насильно запихнул меня в криокамеру.

— Я должен был так сделать, Грегори.

— Ой, да ладно. Ты сигареты где-нибудь припрятал? А виски? И что же теперь делать? Здесь нет черного рынка. Надо его изобрести.

— Черный рынок противозаконен.

— Занудой был, занудой и остался. Противозаконен, как же. А если я хочу курить? Что прикажешь делать?

— Вести здоровый образ жизни.

Войдя в дом, Майкрофт чинно поприветствовал Джона, поцеловал Роуз в макушку. Котенка велел отнести кошке: «Слишком маленький, чтобы с ним играть». Спросил об ужине: «Надеюсь, скоро наладим постоянные поставки нормальной еды. Джон, пожалуйста, накройте на стол. Не забудьте прибор для Грегори». 

Джон ответил что-то не особо приятное, но не так, чтобы очень громко.

Оказавшись на втором этаже, Майкрофт сказал:

— Я распорядился сохранить блок сигарет специально для тебя.

— Мне кажется, что мы умерли и попали в какой-то аналог рая. Сколько же мы были в заморозке?

— Поверь, лучше тебе не знать.

Майкрофт отошел от него и присел на кровать. 

— Ты снова погрузился в работу, — Грег улегся, закинул руки за голову. — Ничего не меняется. Ты даже Антею притащил в будущее.

— Устал ужасно. С самого утра на ногах.

— Без тебя мир не рухнет. Можно так не вкалывать.

— Посмотрю, что ты запоешь, когда организуем полицейский участок. — Майкрофт протянул руку, и Грег взял ее, поглаживая пальцы. 

— Я кое-что тебе не сказал. 

— М-м?

— Скажу, если пообещаешь не рваться на работу спозаранку.

— Грегори, это какой-то детский сад, — недовольно произнес Майкрофт. 

— Ты ведь всегда хотел это услышать от меня.

— Оу. — Майкрофт потер лицо ладонями. — Хорошо. Не буду спозаранку. В восемь?

— В девять. Тогда я буду говорить эти слова каждый день по несколько раз. Обещаю. Не при людях.

— Какие глупости, — пробормотал Майкрофт. — Договорились.

— Я дома! — раздался зычный голос Шерлока. — Здесь была кошка! А чья это сумка валяется у лестницы? Неужели инспектор пришел? Напомни, Джон, его зовут Том? Или нет… Гарри?

Грег повернулся к Майкрофту и быстро проговорил:

— Я тебя люблю.

Майкрофт застыл без движения.

— А сейчас я обязан увидеться с твоим братом, — добавил Грег. — Надо же ему кого-то безнаказанно идиотом называть. И кстати, откуда кошка?

Майкрофт не пошел вслед за ним, остался в комнате. Встал у окна, глядя на пасторальный пейзаж. Руки, заложенные за спину, слегка дрожали.

Он, способный уговорить саму Смерть, не мог подобрать слов, чтобы каким-то образом рассказать Грегу и своему брату правду.

Проектировали не только криогенные камеры, системы жизнеобеспечения и прочие чудеса технологий. Сотни роботов, внешне ничем не отличимые от живых людей, были готовы занять место умерших любимых, родственников, друзей. И заняли. До поры до времени, разумеется, пока люди не адаптируются к новому миру. Тогда роботов постепенно выведут из строя.

Шерлок невольно протестировал два опытных образца и не смог уловить никакой разницы.

Майкрофт панически боялся сказать, кем являются Уотсоны. Заставил себя обращаться к толпе, как к обычным людям, зная, что треть из них — бездушные машины. 

Он походил немного по комнате, собираясь с духом, потом начал неторопливо спускаться по лестнице. В конце концов, цель была достигнута. 

Его семья выжила.


End file.
